


Molly, My Doe

by Inner_Devil



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Complete, Cute, Dates, Ficlet, Fluff, Oneshot, Other, one chapter, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 01:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5807872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inner_Devil/pseuds/Inner_Devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You take Molly out on a date, though tonight is very special. You have the most memorable evening plan and you just hope it makes Molly happy. Plenty of tooth-rotting fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Molly, My Doe

**Author's Note:**

> I just started writing and it turned into this. I hope you enjoy all this fluff!

You had started off working at St. Bart's Morgue just to start off your career. But soon you met and fell hard for Molly Hooper. She was beautiful and exactly your type, even if it took a while to get her to open up to you. After some flirting and building a friendship, you eventually got up the guts to ask her out. And wouldn't you know, she said yes! Now here you are, almost 4 years later, and you've finally decided that you never want to be apart. Well, no more than the average couple, anyway.

"Molls? You ready?" you call, straightening out the brand new outfit you purchased just for tonight.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" she calls back, rushing out from her bedroom in a light, flowing red dress with matching lipstick and black heels. She's putting in silver earrings, nothing too eye catching. She always was a shy girl. "Sorry I took so long. Are you ready?" she asks softly.

You smile. You never mind waiting for your beautiful princess. She always looks so amazing and you can hardly believe that she's really yours and you have the honor of being hers as well. It envelopes your mind so much that you're silent for a few awkward seconds before clearing your throat with a blush. "Oh, um, yeah. I'm ready. Let's go," you agree, taking her hand.

You help her into her coat and put on your own before leading her outside and into a cab you have waiting for you. Little does she know that, concealed in the inner pocket of your coat, is a small, red velvet box containing a gold band with a beautiful diamond that you spent 3 hours searching for. After all, you had to find just the right ring for your beautiful, amazing, smart, talented, all around perfect girlfriend. Soon to be fiancee. 

"Sweetie? What are you thinking about?" Molly asks you quietly, nudging your arm.

You blush. "You," you answer, technically not lying. You're thinking of her, but you can't give away your plans for the night.

Molly's face turns a bright red and she smiles, lowering her head. "Really? You're so sweet. You always know just what to say," she murmurs, kissing your cheek.

You two chat and enjoy the ride to the restaurant where you've made reservations. You know it's one that she loves, but rarely gets to go to since it's so expensive and she can hardly pay for much to eat there. But you want to spoil her, since tonight is so special. When she realizes where you've brought her, she gasps softly and her doe eyes become impossibly wider.

"Oh my gosh.....No, this is too expensive. I can't let you take me there. It's really too much," Molly insists but you take her hands with a soft smile.

"No. Come on, my beautiful doe. You deserve this. Let me spoil you rotten, just for this one night," you tell her gently.

She blushes once more and can hardly argue, walking inside with you. You reserved the perfect table with a view of the street and a bit of privacy from the other diners. You order her favorite champagne, though she rarely drinks, and make sure they have her favorite meal, as well as a violinist. When you've both finished your meals and had some champagne, you feel butterflies forming in your stomach. What if she says no? What if she thinks you're so ridiculous for even thinking she'd say yes? What if she left you? But you had to take the risk. 

"Molly," you murmur, biting your lower lip. "There's something I've been meaning to ask you for quite some time now. I really like you. As a matter of fact, I'm in love with you. And you are absolutely amazing. I can't imagine a life without you. I know that we've been together for a while, years in fact. But I think it's time for a change in our relationship. You mean the world to me, Molly Hooper and I'll spend my entire life trying to make you as happy as possible." You get down on one knee and produce the ring you picked just for her. "Molly Hooper, my doe, would you do me the honor of allowing me to marry you?" 

Molly gasps, eyes wide. This is the last thing she would've expected and you can see tears forming in her eyes. "Oh, love....It's beautiful," she whispers. "Yes. Absolutely. Oh!" She throws herself at you, hugging you close and kissing your cheek. "You're the best fiancee I could ever hope for. I love you too, sweetheart."

The two of you end up hugging and kissing in front of your table for a moment before you slip the ring on her finger and you both sit down. You enjoy a nice desert and some more champagne while deciding on details for the wedding and who to call first. But all that really matters to either of you is making one another happy and being together.


End file.
